Twilight for A Scarlet Dawn
by jjampong
Summary: My own ending for the two sweetest couple, Yona and Hak. Enjoy, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** And there I made it! Cuz it drove me mad just by reading the updated chapter of Akatsuki no Yona. And I'm making an ending by the way.

* * *

 **Twilight for a Scarlet Dawn**

##################

 _ **To Set Him free**_

By Jjampong

Yona left the merry banquet held at the palace ground of Kouka kingdom. She was happy that it ended well but her mind was giving her whispers that it wasn't done yet… there's still something that bothers her. But she couldn't reached for an answer.

"Oi, Yona where do you think you're going?"

Yona heard a voice behind her that made her stop from her tracks. She looked up and saw Jae-ha and Shin-ah, both had plenty full of foods on their hands. These two… she deeply appreciated their loyalty for her. And that goes to Kija and Zeno as well. They will be forever her most important friends in the remaining days of her life. She would never went this far if it wasn't for them.

"Shin-ah… Jae-ha, thank you for staying with me till the end." Her eyes swell in tears as she stared at the warm looks on their faces.

"That's not even the answer to my question… Man, you're hopeless." Jae-ha chuckled but he knew better. Shin-ah just gave a small hum for whatever he was agreeing on. That made her smile. She was glad that things were still the same, after all the odds that they'd been through.

She was really blessed.

But why is that there's a slight of discomfort that daubed her whole being? She excused herself and continued walking the dimmed corridors of the palace with no place in mind. Seeking for the full picture and enlightenment. Wasn't she satisfied to the outcome they've worked hard for? Now, that's cruel. Did she became selfish for some unknown reasons? Was this her father told her all about going against his orders not to hold any weapons?

Yona found herself trailing the woods to an open, small, grassy field. The evening ray of light was too beautiful, she couldn't help but reminisce some memories. She just stood there, feeling the cold, fair wind, caressing her pale cheeks, nuzzling her grown, ruffled red hair as if to comfort her. She closed her eyes and she lost track of time.

"Hime,"

Her eyes snapped open upon hearing the familiar male voice. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to see the man moving out of the shadows.

"Hak!"

His furrowed brows were visible under the moonlight as he walked towards her and stopped in an appropriate distance. For the first time, Yona realized the gap between them. She wanted to touch him, to feel him… but this is the cause that forced her to remain from the shallows. She already accepted since that night her bottled up feelings for Hak the moment he pulled her for his warm embrace but she couldn't bring herself conveying it to him. It was too much of her to restrain Hak from his life ahead. She was always relying unto Hak who's bound with her father's order and yet he kept trusting her… protecting her like he was her life. He was hurting a lot because of her.

Maybe this was the reason after all…

She felt tears stung her eyes. It's about time.

"You shouldn't run off like that, Hime. Making others worry because of your mood swings. That's ugly." His snide remarks often made her furious but she had no energy to argue with him. She decided to treasure these last moments with him and a laugh was her reply.

"Now that's creeping me off. Are you really that happy?" Hak put his hand on his waist and stood towering above her.

She lowered her gaze to avoid contact or else Hak would notice her reactions would betray her. "Yes. I do. I am happy that everyone is safe. I'm happy, Hak." It took all her might not to falter in front of him.

"Is it okay for you to forgive Soo-won just like that? I thought you want the throne back, Hime?" there was a hint of disapproval in his voice.

"I was thinking… I don't want to ruin those days Hak. It's possible that we can still go back. There's a reason why these things happen in the first place." She felt his palm rested on her head and it sent shivers down her spine. The mere touch of him was making her difficult to say those words…

"I don't know. But I will always side you no matter how many times they will betray you, hime." His hand moved and found her neck, caressing it gently. She felt her cheeks burned. Such a sweet torment.

Few tears fell and Hak paused for a moment. He noticed her sudden stillness. Finally, he tilted her chin up to see her crying face. It was inevitable. "Y-Yona…?"

"Hak! I'm sorry that you endured a lot for me, protecting me and caring for me despite my stubbornness and even my idiocy," she cried, clutching his side. She saw the glint on his eyes but couldn't grasp what it meant. And it's hurting her to see him like he was doing it in his own accord. Not because he was obeying orders. She couldn't plainly assumed just by with his teasing because it was all part of his character. But even so, he could be annoying at all times, embarrassed her with his dallying mouth, and can even be brutally honest but Yona would never get tired loving this brave and wonderful man. There, she admitted it.

"You realized that now? How insensitive of you, Hime. Instead of complimenting me and now what I get is that ugly crying face of yours? Give me a break," he breathed with all his haughtiness, and she just laughed.

"That's why, I'm gonna give Hak the ultimate benefaction…" She tiptoed and gently cupped his face. Never in her entire life had that she witnessed such reaction from a thunder beast. For a moment she felt he stopped breathing. His eyes widening as he stared at her in shock, wonder and anticipation. She didn't even know if it's a good thing but it made her happy.

"Hime…" came his rasping voice as he lowered his head for a better access on her ear. She flinched from his sudden ministration. _God! He's so warm…_ She felt herself tremble as he wrapped his arms around her. Tears poured endlessly. But she didn't moved her gaze away from his dreamy face.

She can hear the evening crickets started playing their tunes and the serene sound of the rustling trees. It's quite a peaceful night, indeed. Apt for a tranquil departure.

"Hak, you are now free."

* * *

PS This would contain 2 chapters only, so stay tuned until my next update.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A:** Hello, haha. Still alive. I'm sorry it took so long. I wrote this while doing my report so forgive me if it's not good :( But please enjoy!

#/#

 **2\. Sweet Whispered Endings**

" **Hak, you are free."**

Confusion was written all over his face. Yona, reluctantly but slowly release her grip on Hak. She felt him tremble a little but his countenance was still the same. And then he took a few step backward. He cast down his eyes and bowed at her.

" **Hak… I always wanted to tell you,"** she began after moments of silence from him. Hak just stood there, not a word from him. She couldn't read his face. As if they've become a complete stranger. Yona wanted to cry.

And then he finally raised his head. Some of the dark strands of his hair fell across his eyes. A smirk escaped his firm lips. She wanted to tell him… She wanted to tell Hak…

" **Aaah… Never been so happy in my life! I always wanted to get my freedom from the royal idiots. I'm so tired babysitting an ugly princess! Why didn't you say so earlier,** _ **baka hime**_ **?"** Hak muttered loudly and laughed as hard as he could.

She's scared. Yona tried to return a smile at Hak. **"Now you can do what you really want in your life, Hak. I'm sorry for all the time that I have taken away from you. You… will always be the most… important friend to me."**

He didn't answer right away. He just stared at her for a while before moving closer. He put his palm on her head and stroked it gently. Yona burst into silent tears. " _So much… I want to be with Hak…"_

" **You did good, hime."** He whispered. He was proud of her. **"Okay then, I'll return now to the banquet before the idiot snakes come looking for me. You should too** _ **hime**_ **. It's getting cold out here."** And just like that he walked away from her life…

Yona watched unbearably as Hak disappeared through the forest. **"H-Hak…"** Painful tears poured endlessly. The nostalgic moonbeam tried to ease her breaking… She could feel the cold now

She didn't know what to do.

Her chest hurt so much!

" **Hak… don't go… Hak…"** She whimpered. Still looking at the direction he strode few moments ago. She put her hands on her chest and cried. **"Hak…"**

She missed him already. The man who always protect her. The man who will put his life at risk for her to live… The man… she came to love unconditionally.

She wanted to be with him. **"HAK!"**

With her blurry vision, she decided to follow Hak. She ran after him, just like that night when she came looking desperately for him after falling off the cliff. She didn't mind getting her dress torn with the low branches of the trees. She kept running, calling his name.

" **Hak!"** She winced when some of the sharp wild grasses cut her skin. But it was nothing compare to the pain she was feeling right now. The pain of might losing Hak forever.

She didn't notice the small rock rooted on the soil and stumbled on the ground. She immediately tried to stand on her trembling feet but her body didn't cooperate. Her eyes swell in tears. She brushed away the mud that clung on her knees.

" **HAK, YOU STUPID!"** She cried.

She was surprised when she heard a loud thud of a heavy metal.

" **I'm appalled."** Sarcasm was emphasized. **"Wait, I've seen this scene before… anyway,"**

Her eyes full, she looked up and saw Hak standing a few meters away from her, holding his huge weapon. She didn't want to flutter her eyelids, afraid he might just be an imagination. That same annoyed face… crooked brows, her Hak. And he's there! She cried again, that made Hak frowned more.

" **I thought you're in danger because of your earsplitting scream, hime."** Hak touched his ear. **"And you have the guts to tell me I'm stupid. Have you forgotten I'm not your bodyguard anymore? I'm just the wandering Hak that could kidnap your highness and sell her in a great sum of money…"** His evil grin followed. **"Well, that's not a bad idea."**

Hearing his voice, she cried even more. **"Hak!"**

" **Hmm."**

" **Hak!"**

" **Yes,"** he replied softly.

" **Hak!"**

He frowned. **"I know how handsome the sound of my name is, but it's quite irritating to hear it from your voice, princess. What is it?"**

Gathering her last remaining strength, she stood to face him. His eyes saw the cut on her knee and started to approach her to take a good look but she stopped him. **"Hak, there's something I want to tell you."**

His eyes fixed on her. " **What is it, princess?"**

She shuddered, her heart's beating so fast. **"Hak… I…"**

" **Yes?"** Hand on his hip, his big built could make someone lose their fighting spirit. But not her, because she has more than having just a fighting spirit. She has love.

She wanted her feelings to reach him. **"Hak,"** She smiled, a few tears fell. **"I forgot to tell you I love you."**

She almost faltered when he didn't make any actions. He was just staring at her. More like flabbergasted.

She closed her eyes anxiously. **"So much… I love you Hak... I know how selfish I—"**

Her words was replaced by his lips. Her eyes fluttered open as he crushed her in his arms. And then his other hand found her nape, caressing. Her mind went blank when he started to deepen the kiss. Kissing her with such longing made her heart pound erratically. She shut her eyes and responded as hungrily as he was.

Her strength left her as she continued to feel his ardent kisses. Yona wound her arms around his neck as Hak pushed her gently and laid her on the bed of grasses. It seems like forever before he withdraw his lips from hers.

She was gasping for air. She heard him chuckle. His fingers run across her cheeks, to her eyes, her nose… and caressed her swollen lips with his thumb. She flushed at his gesture.

" **Hak…"**

" **They're like velvet… so soft, so sweet… I've been dreaming this all my life."** Once again, he claimed her lips for a deep kiss.

Her heart bursting with love. **"I LOVE YOU HAK."** She voiced after moments of his mind blowing kisses. Hak continued planting kisses all over her face. **"I don't know when… But it feels like I've been loving you for so long now."**

" **You're so sly, princess,"** he muffled. He moaned quietly when Yona touched his face. **"You have no idea, hime how much** **I—** **"**

" **Yeah, that too… I'm sorry Hak. I'm so selfish. So many times you have to endure a lot because of me. I'm such an idiot. I'm just afraid and confused about how I truly feel for you. And I keep asking you to come with me."** she lowered her eyes.

" **You're just dense that's all,"** He laughed when she tried to pinch his left cheek.

" **How would I know? With all your teasing…"** She sighed. **"Hak I realize, I couldn't live without you. Watching you walked away cause so much pain. I'll probably die of missing you Hak,"** she continued.

Hak kissed her eyes and gazed at her softly. **"Yona, I couldn't recall a time that I'm not in love with you. And you can keep asking me to come with you, I won't mind cuz I will gladly come with you. I will never leave you, Hime."**

She smiled. Hearing those words assured her. **"And about Su-won—"**

" **Don't say bad words,** _ **Hime.**_ **"**

She chuckled, her thunder beast was annoyed again. Aah… she really love this man. **"Okay, but we're gonna talk about this later."**

" **Ah yes, later…"** There goes his mischievous eyes again. And then he burried his head on the side of her neck. She felt his lips brushed her sensitive skin. It made her feel ecstatic.

" **Hak! I know you're gonna tease me after all this!"** She breathlessly exclaimed.

" **Of course not, hime,"** He replied with his raspy voice.

" **You're just saying you're not going to but I know you will!"**

" **Hmmm…"** His lips traveled to her jaw and feast his eyes one more time on her blushing face. His eyes was beaming with affection.

She did not protest anymore when he kissed her once more.

And yes, she will just deal with his teasing… later.

Right now, it's just her and Hak, whispering their assurance of love.

#/#

 ***END***


End file.
